


Déjà vu

by ShippingLikeAPackage



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, Crying, Deja Vu, Family, Sad, Tadashi's death, au-doesn't follow the series canon, bh6 - Freeform, cant believe they tried to make him a snake in the show, hiro and tadashi feels, i still love him though, my headcanons of a GOOD krei, older!Hiro, takes place years after movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingLikeAPackage/pseuds/ShippingLikeAPackage
Summary: Hiro revisits his past in a way he never wanted to. And, on the way, he encounters some serious Déjà vu.





	Déjà vu

            Hiro Hamada was no average young adult. At 21 years of age, he’d graduated college, founded his own branch of Krei Tech, named Tadashi Industries, and saved numerous lives. When he was 14, the kid invented revolutionary tech for construction workers, already a high school graduate. He’d enrolled in the prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, led by the best of the best in various fields of science. At the school he’d formed his own clique, with pals (five or six years older than him) who were some of the top students attending the university. And on the side of all that, he and his friends made the time of day to fight crime in the bustling city as superheroes; they called themselves Big Hero 6.  
            While most adults in their early twenties were basking in the new ability to get drunk, Hiro donned high-tech purple and red armor, large communicator-enabled gloves, and highly magnetic sneakers for his kind of ‘crazy night on the town.’ While the team’s first adventure was the only escapade that was truly hero-vs.-villain, the group saved lives and helped out in emergencies. The police either welcomed them graciously, or screamed at the group of masked adults as they did things illegal to the public, but for good reasons. And they weren’t strictly about saving people, either. Crooks and thieves created a name for the group that spread throughout the crime world; they were the Snitch-pack, a play off 6 pack. Crime rates reduced substantially after they chose the life of superheroics. But they didn’t come to be by just deciding one day that the risky life was for _them_ , a bunch of _nerds._  
            Tadashi Hamada, older brother of Hiro, was the last piece of immediate family the kid had had left in his life. Hiro lost him at fourteen years old, when the older sibling ran into a fire to save his mentor, his father-like figure. Tadashi’s noble attempts were in vain, however, as it was his blood-thirsty professor himself who had started the flames in the first place, without a care in the world who perished within it. The event had been the catalyst to the formation of the hero team, so that the killer could be stopped before any more lives were claimed. And boy, were they quite the assortment pack. First, there was Hiro himself: the youngest, yet also the leader. He was a Japanese-American with an extremely strategic mind, caused from his childhood out-of-the-box thinking. Next, there was Baymax- a plump robotic nurse, whose main goal was just to keep his patient, Hiro Hamada, happy and healthy. The robot was Tadashi’s sole creation, and acted as a substitute brother during the genius’s late childhood. Thirdly stood Gogo Tomago, a short cyclist who shut out soft emotion from most of the world. She was quiet, and strong in both physical and emotional ways. The girl never tested waters first; anything she did was fully dived into. The neat-nick of the team, Wasabi, had a place for everything, and kept everything in its place. He was easily frightened, but not afraid to deal sass where necessary. The African-American man was towering and built like a wall; no on-looker would dare instigating a fight with him based on muscle size. Honey Lemon was ever the optimist, the girly-girl fashionista of the clique. She was sympathetic and sweet, almost the mother of her friends. The girl was skinny and tall: not exactly the brute force of the team, but definitely one of the brainiest, as she was able to recall chemical properties in a split second to assist emergencies. Lastly was Fred, who was truly his own person. He seemed like a bum, with long hair adorned with a beanie most of the time, matched with foul smelling baggy clothes. A slice of pizza typically hung from his mouth, five series of the classics in all comic series filling his arms as he’d ‘nerd-out’ about how they were real live superheroes. His mansion was the headquarters for their team, having a secluded space where they could ensue trial and error for upgrades and recoup in safety. Each member brought forth their own aspects to the team to improve, and all stayed together, despite some personality flaws. The loyalty was unbreakable, especially when they went through dangerous times together.  
   
   
            Things were wrapping up in this emergency, Big Hero 6 tying up loose ends now on the case. A month beforehand San Fransokyo stomached quite the earthquake, which was still wreaking havoc upon the town’s older developments as they would collapse with no warning. This was the third such case so far that the team had been helping the public with. One of the local banks was crumbling, and was now at the critical point where no one could safely enter it any longer. The six had pulled out fifteen people, mostly tellers who were still in shock as they watched their workplace fall apart right before their eyes. A few of its beautiful iconic pillars had toppled, making the marble and cement building quickly into a losing game of Jenga.  
            Emergency responders were arriving at the scene. Sirens wailed, which only coincided with the loud crashes as stone crumbled. They were quickly accompanied by the loud splitting of a crack, which was fanning out like a spiderweb over the mighty structure. “Come on!” Hiro heard Gogo call out harshly, and watched blankly as his teammates rushed towards her voice, running past him. Their footsteps stopped, as they pivoted to their leader expectantly. Why in the world wasn't he moving?

            Hiro was frozen solid, staring at a girl, who was screaming and crying in front of the bank. The 21 year-old found himself hurtling towards the tween-looking female, who was shaking and coughing.  
            “MY BROTHER!!” She screamed hoarsely, clutching at the sidewalk. Hiro swallowed the déjà vu that threatened to catapult his lunch onto the sidewalk next to him.

            “Hiro, no.” He heard a voice through his earpiece; definitely Wasabi. “You can’t, I know you want to, but it’s too dangerous, we can’t lose you! The city needs you! Let the professionals handle this one, we need to-” Unfortunately, half of Wasabi’s reasoning was said to the sidewalk where Hiro’s helmet now lay, the young man having tossed aside the discouragement and bolted inside the unstable building anyways. This girl was _**not**_ living the same fate as him. He knew what that was like, to lose a sibling. He knew the pain, the suffering, firsthand. And if he could prevent that from ever happening to anyone else on this earth, his life was one well-lived.  
            Ceiling tiles absolutely littered the floors, and were still raining down frequently. It was like a deathly game of dodgeball, and Hiro was under a time limit. “Hey! Is anyone still in here?!” He screeched, making a bee-line for what used to be the front desk.  
            “Save yourself! Get out of here!” He heard a strained cry from his right, where an older teenager was being crushed by a broken desk. Hiro rushed over, using pure adrenaline to heave the kid out from under the slab of rock and throwing him over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.  
            “I’ll get us both out, okay?” The young adult vowed, and started running, finding his body's super drug to be fading quickly. He let the boy down, helping him limp hastily out of the mess, and nearly teetering as the younger girl ran up to him as they escaped the collapsing structure.  
            “ANTHONY!” She cried out, and Hiro nearly fell over in sheer joy, relief, and exhaustion. He succumbed to the exhaustion and dropped to his knees, grinning, and rolled onto his back. _I did it._ The adult breathed deeply, feeling great. So ecstatic, that he just lay there, closing his eyes and letting his chest rise and fall. Everything was okay. He saved the kid; it was almost like he saved Tadashi. He saved that girl’s Tadashi. Life felt perfect, and all the problems were distant now. The sirens were quieter. The crumbing was no louder than tissue paper. And his friends’ frantic screaming of his name were galaxies away…  
            “UCK!” Hiro felt a heavy weight on his midsection, puking up everything in his stomach due to involuntary reflexes. Heavy rocks flew like pebbles as they were blown by, crashing against his skull and slicing at his cheeks and neck. His breathing grew shallow in a panic, and it all came back too fast. The wailing was deafening. Gogo pushed the heavy weight off of him, being the first one at his side from the fact she was on wheels. Hiro felt dizzy, spitting up something from deep within him. His purple armor dripped in the scarlet blood he’d just coughed out, the boy wiping his eyes to bring him out of the daze.  
            “Hiro.” The short girl was quiet, pushing words past a lump in her throat. The 21 year old’s five best friends were soon in a circle around him, all looking in horror.  
            “Guys…” He began to start, his eyes drooping.  
            “Hiro, my scans indicate you have severe injuries to the head and stomach. I will call an emergency medical professional.” Baymax interrupted, his words seeming rushed, which was uncharacteristic of him. _Maybe he’s malfunctioning,_ Hiro thought, raising his arm and crossing it on his damp shirt. _I’ll have to look at his coding later._  
            “No, Hiro, stay awake, okay? You probably have a concussion, but you’ll be okay! Slipping unconscious will only make it worse, so look at us. Stay awake.” Honey instructed, tears prickling at her eyes.  
            “Guys… I’m oooookayyy…” Hiro slurred, giving his friends a quick smile. “He’s safe.” The youngest of the group struggled to say once more, his head falling back to the pavement with a  _thud,_  as he didn't have the strength to hold it up any longer. “We’re immorrrrrtals, remembeeerrrrrr?” Hiro spoke quietly, and Fred grabbed his hand, shaking his long hair in haste as Hiro’s eyes drooped shut. Baymax began to spray a disinfectant on the Hamada boy’s neck injuries without warning, a true mishap of tech corrosion.  
            “Hiro, wake up! Stop that! Just concentrate on us!” Wasabi chastised, placing his palm over Fred’s hand which cradled Hiro’s. The boy’s muscles were quickly relaxing. Gogo and Honey were quick to join at the hand holding as well, as Baymax stuttered repeatedly. They all squeezed, and were met with a weak pinch in response from the limp boy.  
            “Hiro, your numbers are at unhealthy levels. Alerting the Emergency Medical System. Hiro, I am not receiving any data on your vitals. Hiro, I will scan you now. Scan complete. Hello, Hiro.” Baymax rambled, with no evidence of stopping anytime soon.  
            The younger Hamada’s eyes shot open, the kid hyperventilating. For a second he swore his heart stopped. “Oh my god.” He whispered, squeezing their hands with his newfound strength. His passing out had thankfully only lasted a few seconds. He was okay now. “Guys, I’m okay.” He said, but watched in confusion as Honey let go of their hand dogpile and sobbed into Wasabi’s shoulder. Gogo screamed at him, willing him to wake up **_or so help her_** what she would do. Fred shook in terror, looking the saddest Hiro had ever seen the silly friend of his. Baymax continued, nearing the boy now. “Honey! Gogo! Fred! Wasabi! Baymax! Calm down! I’m okay, really!” But his friends continued to spiral downwards. Gogo screamed until her voice cracked. Wasabi was crying too now, and Honey’s face was red and heavily swollen when she peeked out. Hiro was utterly confused. What was happening?  
            He stood up, surprised at the lack of pain he felt when he did so. He expected his friends to realize when he got up that he really was okay, but they seemed frozen. Like time had lagged, and they hadn’t noticed him stand yet. “H-Hiro…” He heard a soft voice and now realize Gogo was shedding tears. Gogo shouldn’t even have tears. She was born without them, Hiro was nearly positive. But now, she was crying her eyes out, right alongside the other three. Baymax stopped, and Hiro could swear he was staring directly at him. Finally, some acknowledgment. The robot stuttered, something it never did unless it was on low battery. Which it was not.  
            “Hiro, a-are you s-sat-satisfied with your c-care?” It said, never breaking eye contact. The other four of his friends broke down into further hysterics, still on the ground crouching over where he had been laying.  
            “Baymax, what are you-“  
            “Hey, Bonehead.” Hiro stopped cold as a hand was placed on his shoulder. “You know, I’m really really proud of what you’ve done.” The young adult spun around, and suddenly he was face to face with his brother, who had died seven years ago.  
            “T-Ta… T-Tadash…” Hiro started, feeling tears roll down his cheeks suddenly. Or, didn’t really feel them, but he knew they were there.  
            “Yeah, Knucklehead. It’s me.” His older brother offered a bittersweet smile, ruffling the boy’s hair. Hiro felt lightheaded, and when Tadashi spoke, the older boy was clearly fighting back the sadness in his voice. “I was hoping that I wouldn’t find you like this for a long long time. Mom and Dad wanna see you too.”  
            Both of the boys’ heads shot up as they heard Wasabi wheeze Hiro’s name, which was soon followed by the screaming by the rest of the group. Tadashi’s health care robot waddled his way over, questioning over and over if Hiro was satisfied with his care. The boy being screamed for grabbed his brother’s arm and pulled him towards the heartbreaking scene, glancing over their friends’ shoulders. “T-Tadashi…?”  
            “Yes, Hiro?” The older of the two sadly smiled, crossing over and crouching between his robot and Fred. In the middle of it all, Hiro stared at his own limp and pale body, lying on the pavement with blood staining his bleakly white face and neck. Some of his friends still refused to let go of the unmoving hand on his bleeding out stomach.  
            “A-Am I… A-Am I dead?” He choked out, shaking violently.  
            Tadashi stood up again, getting one last good look at the body before crossing over to his younger brother’s soul, enwrapping the kid he loved in a tight hug. He cried, something he hadn’t done since months before the fire at SFIT.  
            “Yes, Hiro.”


End file.
